


Back to Back

by That_One_Random_Guy



Series: Irondad & Spiderson [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Peter Parker, Might continue this one, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, idk yet, poisoned, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy
Summary: Tony turned as he blasted an alien with his repulsor, the creature’s lifeless body falling onto the ground before him. Directly afterward, he swiftly swirled around to dodge a spear as it hurtled past his head. His eyes went wide and he sought out the alien who threw it, his gaze quickly landing on the ugly thing. After a repulsor blast to the head, that creature stilled as well. Tony’s eyes flashed back to the weapon on the ground and he ran over to it, examining the dark red, oily substance that covered the blade. After a moment, he reached to his ear, speaking into the comms.“Guys, watch out. I think there’s poison on their blades”“Yeah, I saw that too. Don’t get hit. We don’t know what this stuff could do” Sam replied from where he soared a few streets away. Suddenly, Tony found himself regretting bringing Peter along on this mission. As if hearing Tony’s thoughts, the kid landed directly beside the billionaire.





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is another short little story that is also up on my tumblr @Thatoneirondadwriter
> 
> Once again, please remember to read the tags and I hope you like this!

Tony turned as he blasted an alien with his repulsor, the creature’s lifeless body falling onto the ground before him. Directly afterward, he swiftly swirled around to dodge a spear as it hurtled past his head. His eyes went wide and he sought out the alien who threw it, his gaze quickly landing on the ugly thing. After a repulsor blast to the head, that creature stilled as well. Tony’s eyes flashed back to the weapon on the ground and he ran over to it, examining the dark red, oily substance that covered the blade. After a moment, he reached to his ear, speaking into the comms.

“Guys, watch out. I think there’s poison on their blades” 

“Yeah, I saw that too. Don’t get hit. We don’t know what this stuff could do” Sam replied from where he soared a few streets away. Suddenly, Tony found himself regretting bringing Peter along on this mission. As if hearing Tony’s thoughts, the kid landed directly beside the billionaire, making him jump slightly as the boy spoke.

“Poison? Like in the Hunger Games? That is so cool” Peter gaped, making Tony chuckle slightly.

“Pete, that wasn’t poison. Infection is a whole other thing, bud.”

“O-Oh, right! Yeah, of course!” The teen stammered, face surely flushed under the mask. Then his head snapped back to stare at Tony in shock. “You read the Hunger Games?” 

“Who hasn’t?” Tony responded, firing at another alien, now standing back to back with Peter as they fought off the snarling beasts. He tensed when he saw one throw itself at the kid’s neck, but it was soon replaced with a breath of relief as the kid taser webbed it before it could even get close. 

“You guys do know you’re still on the comm., right?” Nat’s amused voice spoke suddenly. Tony laughed a little, throwing an alien and dodging the spear that was thrown at him by sidestepping, grunting with effort. He heard a small yelp coming from Peter and he turned his head to look at the kid. 

“Pete, you good? What happened?” He asked breathlessly, not even noticing as a spear fell to the ground beside him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good, Mr. Stark. I must’ve-ow-uh…pulled a muscle or something,” The response made relief worm it’s way into Tony’s chest once again. He nodded and kept firing, not daring to stop until every last alien was splayed on the ground.

~~~~~

“Okay, is everyone in?” Sam asked, looking around the quinjet. Nat rolled her eyes from where she sat beside Tony.

“Sam we only brought five people. It’s not that hard to do a headcount” She smirked, causing a laugh from Rhodey, who was sitting on the other side of Natasha. Tony chuckled too when Sam just sighed and dramatically counted everyone with his fingers. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m looking forward to a shower when we get back to the tower. One of those alien guys were real close when I got ‘em and now there’s this blue blood all over me” Rhodey groaned, shifting uncomfortably and crossing his arms. Tony smirked, eyes trailing over the same blue alien blood that covered his suit. 

“What, did you step out of the suit and punch them to death, colonel?” Tony grinned, mischief in his eyes. Tony did not expect Rhodes to deadass stare him in the eyes.

“You fucking bet I did”

“What-?” Tony was laughing now as Rhodey playfully punched his arm.

“You’re next”

“No, wait! Take Nat next, please!” Tony slumped back in his seat until Nat was in front of him, blocking Rhodey’s view. 

“Hell no” He replied, eyes wide. Nat smiled devilishly, eyes locked on Rhodey as if to say, try it, I dare you.

“Why not?” Sam asked mischievously, quirking his eyebrows.

“She’d kick my ass” Rhodey grinned, causing Sam to break out in laughter too.

“Language! There’s a kid on board” Natasha spoke up, gesturing to Peter, who was sitting on the other side of Tony, slumped against the wall. Tony gazed at the kid, concern in his eyes.

“Hey, Pete? You alright?” Stark asked uncertainly, turning to face the teen. Peter’s eyes were closed as if he were sleeping but he was extremely pale, sweat trailing down his face. The lack of response put Tony even more on edge.

“Pete? Kid?” Tony grasped the boy’s shoulder and shook it gently, trying to provoke a reaction. After he got none, he looked back at the other avengers, who were all staring at Peter in worry, for help. 

“Peter? You have to wake up now, kid. What’s wrong?” Natasha had gotten up and walked over, pressing the back of her hand against the kid’s forehead. 

“Jesus. He’s burning up” Nat hissed when she removed her hand. She put her hands on Peter’s sides and shook him again, a little harder than Tony had. After a few moments, she stopped, staring down at her hands. 

“What’s wrong with him? Why won’t he wake up? Nat, what’s going on?” Tony asked The Black Widow in panic, eyes flashing around madly from the blonde to the boy. 

“Tony.”

The one word made the billionaire stop in his tracks. He slowly glanced down at where Nat was staring. Her hand was bright, wet, human, red. Tony grasped the arm of his seat like a lifeline as his world came to a halt. Peter had been stabbed. Peter had been poisoned.

And suddenly nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I just love hurting my bois
> 
> I'm not too proud of this one, but eh take it anyway! Should I continue this one? Tell me in the comments! Also, while your here, feel free to send me a prompt on my tumblr @Thatoneirondadwriter! I will post my works there too, as well as updates on stories and such!
> 
> Anyway, adios Stargazers!


End file.
